In A Heartbeat
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: When Joanne quickly needs medical attention, Maureen snaps into caring mode. Oneshot, Cameo from the other boho's.


**I don't Own Anything**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In A Heartbeat

It was a normal night; everyone was gathered at the loft hanging out. Maureen was lounging on the couch talking to Angel and Collins who were snuggled across from her on the chair, while Joanne, Roger, Mark and Mimi were all gathered around the table playing cards.

Mimi was concentrating on her cards, until she looked up at Joanne who had a pained expression on her face. "Joanne, are you alright?"

Joanne slowly nodded, while she rubbed her stomach. "Yeah, my stomach just hurts a little."

"Did you eat something bad?" Mark asked.

Joanne shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Do you need to pass some gas?" Roger asked. "That always helps me…"

Joanne shook her head while she stood up. "You know what guys; I'm going to quit and go lie down for a minute."

"Okay." Mimi said. "Do you want something to drink? Water?"

"No thanks." Joanne kindly replied, while making her way over to the couch, where her comforting girlfriend was sprawled out. "Maureen?"

Maureen's attention pulled away from Collins and Angel, and landed on Joanne. "Yes Pookie?"

Joanne held her stomach. "Can I lay with you, I have a stomach ach."

"Of course." Maureen replied while she opened her arms, and accepted Joanne into them.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Angel asked with concern.

Collins nodded. "Yeah Jo, you don't look that great."

Joanne slightly nodded, while she curled up into Maureen. Her face was buried on Maureen's neck, while she clutched Maureen's shirt.

Maureen soothingly stroked Joanne's back while she continued her conversation with Angel and Collins. A few moments later Joanne tightened her grip on Maureen and shifted with a low whimper.

"Pookie are you okay?" Maureen asked with worry.

"I'll be fine…" Joanne breathed.

"Are you going to throw up?" Maureen asked.

Joanne shook her head, the pain in her stomach getting worse by the second. "Ow…" She whispered, and shifted around uncomfortably.

"Joanne what's wrong?" Maureen asked starting to get more alarmed.

"I don't know." Joanne said. "It hurts."

Maureen sat up a little, Joanne still resting against her body. "Do you want anything?"

"No…" Joanne said while she clutched on to Maureen tighter, tears now coming out of the lawyer's eyes.

Mimi walked over, and noticed the tears. "Joanne, are you sure you're okay."

"No…" Joanne replied, her eyes hiding on Maureen's neck so her friends didn't have to see her cry.

"Baby, what's happening, do you need to go to the hospital?" Maureen worriedly asked. "You're scaring me."

"Yeah." Joanne faintly replied, her body shaking with sobs.

"Do you need an ambulance?" Maureen asked.

"No, just call a cab…" Joanne cried, her body moving closer to Maureen.

Maureen's head whipped up. "Someone call a taxi!"

It wasn't long before Maureen and Joanne were seating in the back seat of a cab, the cab driver driving as fast as he could to the hospital, with the other bohemians following behind.

Joanne sat closely to Maureen, letting the diva hold her, while she took in deep breaths, and let them out, her mind trying anything to ease the pain, but nothing seemed to work, so she snuggled closer to Maureen and let Maureen caress her body.

"Are you having a baby down there?" Maureen playfully asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Joanne let out a small laugh, which was smothered in a cry. "Don't make me laugh Maureen…it hurts."

They finally arrived at the hospital, Maureen quickly jumped out of the cab, and held her arms out so Joanne could pull herself up, but the lawyer didn't move.

"Come on Joanne, we're here." Maureen said.

Joanne shook her head. "I don't want to move, it hurts."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Maureen asked with urgency.

Joanne nodded.

"Okay." Maureen said and then reached in, and gently picked up Joanne bridal style. Joanne held on tight, her finger nails digging into Maureen as the pain increased. "Its okay baby, we're going to get you some help."

The other bohemians arrived right as Maureen turned to start running. Collins was the first to catch up to her.

"How is she?" Collins asked with worry.

"Not good." Maureen answered, while she picked up her pace.

Collins kindly held open the door for the two, and Maureen rushed into the hospital frantically looking around for a doctor, Joanne still cradled in her arms.

"Where do I go?" Maureen asked her mind drawing a blank, since she was more focused on her suffering girlfriend.

"Come on this way." Mark said and then ran in another direction, Maureen quickly on his heels, with the others behind them.

They reached the emergency room, Maureen quickly up at the front desk. "Quick I need a doctor."

The girl looked up to see Maureen, and Joanne whimpering in her arms, her eyes then locked on Maureen's. "Sorry dear, you're going to have to wait like the rest of them."

Maureen slowly turned around to see a room full of patients. She had to admit there were some who needed more attention then Joanne, but others could have stayed home and took care of themselves, plus this was her Pookie, to Maureen, Joanne came first, not some guy who was bleeding to death from a gun shot wound.

"Here." The girl said with papers in her hand. "Fill these out, and a doctor will be with you when he's ready."

Mark reached out and grabbed the forms. "I'll take care of these."

Maureen sighed and then headed for an empty chair, she shifted around a little so Joanne was seating more comfortably.

"It's okay Joanne; I'll take care of you." Maureen whispered while she tucked some hair behind Joanne's ear.

"It hurts." Joanne murmured.

Mimi sat down next to the two, her eyes full of worry. "Do you need anything?"

Tears fell from Joanne's eyes while she shook her head, her forehead now resting on Maureen's shoulder.

"You guys should go; you shouldn't be here with all these sick people around." Maureen quickly said.

"We'll be fine chica." Angel said with a gentle smile. "We're going to stay."

Maureen gave Angel a warm smile, her eyes then shifted to a doctor as he came from the back room. Her eyes lit up with hope, but instead of going to a more serious patient, he walked over to a girl with a bloody nose.

"Are you kidding me?" Maureen loudly asked. "Excuse me doctor!"

The doctor looked over and smiled. "Yes?"

"Please tell me there is something seriously wrong with that girl, besides a bloody nose." Maureen asked.

"Uh oh…" Roger whispered.

"Nope nothing else, she just has a bloody nose. I'm her father; I have to tend to my own kid." He answered with a smirk.

"Does your daughter have a mother?" Maureen asked.

"Yes she does." He smiled brightly.

"Well why the fuck couldn't she take care of her. Do you not see the other patients in this room? You have a guy bleeding to death, my girlfriends stomach is exploding, and you go and fix a little drip of blood, because she's your fucking daughter!" Maureen angrily yelled.

"Mo calm down…" Collins said with a hand on her shoulder.

"No." Maureen shouted. "You should treat the people who need it the most."

"Yeah." A voice in the room shouted, followed by a few other agreement shouts.

"Is this your girlfriend?" The doctor asked, while walking over to her with a dirty look.

"Yes." Maureen said while standing up, Joanne still sobbing in her arms.

"Well I'm a doctor, and I say who needs medical attention more. So maybe you should keep your mouth shut, before you start yelling at the person who saves lives." He angrily said.

"Maybe I'll shut my mouth, when you tell me that my girlfriend is going to be alright."

The doctor rolled his eyes and looked down at the lawyer. "There is probably nothing wrong with her, everyone's a drama queen, always saying they are worse then they really are." He looked Joanne over a smirk hitting his lips. "What's wrong sweetheart, you break a nail?"

Collins balled up his fists, and was ready to say something, but Angel held him back. At that time another doctor came out, and looked Joanne over.

"What's wrong with her?" The female doctor asked.

Maureen turned her attention away from the asshole, and kindly replied. "She has been complaining about her stomach."

"Okay, what else has she been complaining about?" She asked with worry.

"Her stomach." Maureen replied. "That's it. Joanne baby, does anything else hurt?"

"Just right here." Joanne said while pointing to the right side of her abdomen.

"Okay. We're going to have to take her in right now." The doctor said firmly.

"Why what's wrong with her?" Maureen asked.

"It could be her appendix." The doctor replied. "They could burst, and I want to get her in before they do, and determine if she needs to have surgery." She then turned around. "Follow me."

The female doctor then eyed the asshole doctor. "Check out that guy in the corner, and start helping people who need it."

The male doctor huffed, and then went to do his job, while Maureen quickly carried Joanne through the double doors.

Joanne slowly awoke the next morning in a hospital bed. She ached, but it wasn't as bad as the pain she felt last night. She took in the room she was in, and then her eyes fell on Maureen who was sleeping uncomfortably in the chair next to her bed. She smiled adoringly towards her resting lover, Maureen had been so caring last night, and it made her heart melt at how much she showed she cared.

Joanne reached out, taking Maureen's hand in her own, her thumb gently running over it. Slowly Maureen began to wake, her legs stretching, and her neck cracking.

"Ow…" Maureen mumbled her eyes finally opened landing on Joanne, a smile now appearing on her lips. "You're up, how are you feeling?"

"Better then last night." Joanne answered; she then kissed the back of Maureen's hand. "Thanks for taking care of me last night, you're my hero."

Maureen shrugged. "You'd do the same for me." She then leaned over and kissed Joanne's forehead. "Do you remember much of last night?"

"Up until they brought be into surgery, then I was out until now…" Joanne replied quietly.

"They had to remove your appendix." Maureen told her.

Joanne nodded. "Figured."

After a few moments of silence, Maureen sniffled and quickly wiped her face.

"Honeybear what's wrong?" Joanne asked her hand squeezing Maureen's tight.

Maureen couldn't help but let more tears fall. "I was so scared last night Joanne, everything happened so quickly, and I didn't know what was wrong with you, I thought…I thought I was going to loose you…"

"It's okay sweetie." Joanne said. "I'm here, and I owe it all to you. You pretty much carried me here in your arms, and fought with that doctor."

Maureen wiped some more tears away, before a small smile hit her lips. "I'm so happy you're okay."

Joanne pulled the diva's head down, placing a gently kiss on her lips. "Me too."

"I love you Joanne." Maureen sniffled.

Joanne smiled. "I love you too Maureen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I have no idea where this came from... but i do love seeing this side of Maureen! **

**Oh and that stupid doctor who went to check the bloody nose first, is a real life story! I hate doctors! Pretty sure all the hospital's around my area suck ass, and almost killed my brother! So yeah... assholes...**

**anyways thanks for reading! ;D**


End file.
